


just watch

by growlery



Series: spells and enchantments (potions and friends) [1]
Category: Call Me Katie (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, wizard vlogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Katie's idea to sneak into the restricted section of the library after hours, but Bates doesn't think he's ever agreed to something so quickly in his <i>life</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just watch

It's Katie's idea to sneak into the restricted section of the library after hours, but Bates doesn't think he's ever agreed to something so quickly in his _life_. 

He has a quiet nerd-out in the corner while Katie has a much less quiet rant about the lack of witch representation and the proliferation of Wizards Having Shitty Opinions, just like everywhere else in the library. Bates doesn't disagree, but there are so many books and they are all so old and dusty, and Bates didn't understand love at first sight until this moment. 

He takes down one of the books, sitting cross-legged on the ground, and starts reading. There's some evil shit, and some really cool shit, and a lot of both, but it's a spell tucked away at the bottom of a page that catches his attention. 

"Wizard vlogging," he goes, eyes wide, " _yes_."

Katie comes over, squats next to him, peers over his shoulder. "What's vlogging?"

She's a half-blood like him, but she was raised by her mum, so she doesn't really get muggle things a lot of the time, but she doesn't really get it when he tries to explain, either. (Gleeson's the dictionary guy, but Gleeson's not really the sneaking into the restricted section guy.)

"What's the point of it?" she asks, frowning. 

"You know," Bates says, "you can document stuff. All the weird shit that goes on around here. It's like performing, but more natural, I guess."

Katie considers. "Okay, that does sound pretty cool. How does the spell go?"

#

Gleeson is totally up for the vlogging thing, when Bates wanders into the Hufflepuff common room and flops down beside him on their usual sofa. 

"Gleeson and Bates," Gleeson says, and Bates makes a horrified noise, and they argue back and forth for a bit until Gleeson says, "George Squared," and, okay, this is going to be the best thing _ever_.


End file.
